paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crewmen Rated Plus Class
Background Crewmen Rated Plus Class (3 series rank) is a Sailor in the Kingdom's Navy; such a position is considered a Junior Enlisted Rank and typically fills Crewmen positions or Technician positions. Crewmen Rated Plus First Class, Crewmen Rated Plus Second Class, and Crewmen Rated Plus Third Class (also known as Technical Basic) fill a wide range of crewmen and technician positions, with the Plus Third Class the highest rank possible and the last of the traditional Junior Enlisted Rank. A Crewmen Rated Plus First, Second, and Third Class is the fourth, fifth, & sixth rank for a enlisted sailor---on par with the Specialist Class (One, Two, Three) in the King's Army---the rank previous was the Crewmen Rated, while the next rank up is Petty Officer Technician I Class. Crewmen Rated Plus Technical Basic (Third Class) While not out-ranking a Petty Officer Technician I Class in the command hierarchy, a Crewmen Rated Plus Technical Basic has the same job expectations & professional knowledge as a Technician I Class in Technician positions, just without the chain-of-command authority. Many Crewmen Rated Plus Technical Basics take the full 11 1/2 years of the High Year Tenure before promoting up to Technician I Class. This is, mostly, because of the position's high professional ceiling and low responsibility in terms of commanding personnel under them. As such, veteran Technician Basics are considered some of the most in-depth and well rounded personnel in the Kingdom's Navy. Because of the year tenure promotion disconnect between Technical Basic and Technician I (11 1/2 years verses 7 1/2 years), Technician I is oftentimes used as a administrative footnote when promoting a Technical Basic after 11 1/2 years, who then becomes a Petty Officer Technician II Class upon promotion. On the flip side of that, if the Kingdom's Navy is in short supply of skilled & experienced Technician I's, veteran Technical Basics are often times offered generous bonus & vacation packages to promote up to the Non-Commissioned Officer ranks. Promotion After a minimal of 9 months and a maximum of a year and a half in the Navy, the 3 series rank Crewmen Rated Plus position allows sailors to remain in their current specialty (20%), change their specialty within certain in-field limited confines (50%), or return to Navy Specialty Training School to pursue another specialty (30%); those returning to specialty school must commit to another four years or 7/12 years total. Of those that commit, roughly 65% of them remain as a Crewmen Rated Plus, while the other 35% pursue Non-Commissioned Officer ranks. Rated Plus First Class (Forced Ranking; 3 1/2 years total service) Personnel have up to two years from Crewmen Rated (or until end of their Mandatory Service Commitment of 3 1/2 years) to promote up to Rated Plus First Class; those who fail to do so are forced out of the Jod Military Forces with a mandatory General Discharge (exceptions include medical or battle injury, where the military discharge is changed with the circumstances of the lack of promotion). Those who serve at least 6 months as a Rated Plus First Class are eligible for a Honorable Discharge. Plus First Class is a Forced Ranking position until Rated Plus Second Class; personnel have up to 2 years to promote to Second Class. Those who fail to do so are forced out of the Jod Military Forces with a Honorable Discharge, unless circumstances (performance, bad conduct, etc.) dictate another lesser-type of military discharge. Rated Plus Second Class (High Year Tenure; 7 1/2 years total service) Rated Plus Second Class personnel is the first rank in which a enlisted Sailor's tenure is based on High Year Tenure, which is 5 years (or until 7 1/2 years of total service) for a Second Class. Those who fail to promote to Third Class after 5 years are forced out of the Jod Military Forces with a Honorable Discharge, unless circumstances (performance, bad conduct, etc.) dictate another lesser-type of military discharge. Rated Plus Third Class (High Year Tenure; 11 1/2 years total service) Rated Plus Third Class personnel is a enlisted Sailor's tenure based on High Year Tenure, which is 10 years (or until 11 1/2 years of total service) for a Third Class. Those who fail to promote to Petty Officer Technician I Class after 10 years are forced out of the Jod Military Forces with a Honorable Discharge, unless circumstances (performance, bad conduct, etc.) dictate another lesser-type of military discharge.Category:Kingdom of Jod